


daze in the dance.

by creamcaramel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Felileth Week (Fire Emblem), Felileth Week Day 6, Life After War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: [Felileth Week Day 6]prompts: dancing, life after warreminiscing his moments when he refused to dance for her.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	daze in the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped day 5 and might skip day 7, but i'll do it once i got back from uni soon!  
> it's a bit shorter than usual, but i'm glad i made it ;;v;;

Ballroom dancing has never been a staple in their lives, even as they are continuing their lives as the higher ups in the United Kingdom of Fodlan. Felix could never forget the moment when Byleth chose him, out of all people, to be the class representative for the White Heron Cup. That time, he was bewildered, confused and agitated since there are numerous other _suitable_ candidates to take part in the competition. All he got from Byleth was, “ _This could help make you become more fluid in your movements._ ”

Past Felix seethed at the statement, but the present Felix understands why his now wife said so. Ever since he got the dancer certification, yes, he is quite embarrassed when he danced during skirmishes in order to revitalize his classmates and Byleth, but he became more skilled in avoiding enemy’s surprise attacks and plunging for the enemy’s weak points. He, who used to be rigid even with his outrageous speed, felt the change and eventually adapted his style that he became who he is today. It’s a bit embarrassing for him to admit, but he’s better off learning it, rather than slow improvements which might had cost him his life during the five years she was sleeping. Besides, their night spent on the Tower, his wish to be with her, was granted by the Goddess residing inside her. His brief dance with her on the dance floor, too, made his heart bloom ever radiant than usual.

A few years after the war, the White Heron Cup is kept as a tradition, alongside the silly rumours of the Goddess Tower rendezvous. For both Felix and Byleth, they look over the students and former students dancing merrily in the ballroom, whilst the town is bustling with activity outside. Growing bored by the second, Felix tugs his hand that is intertwined with Byleth’s, catching the female’s attention. He gestures towards the Goddess Tower, in which Byleth smiles wistfully. She follows him, his movement swiftly evading wandering eyes. When they arrive, Felix immediately assumes his position, dragging Byleth along with him. Byleth almost trips over her feet, but Felix’s movements steadied her to a better position. Byleth, finding delight on his swift actions, reminds him of how he was apprehensive at first, to which he only laughs at, oh the silliness during his youth. The feeling in his heart, the radiance of their love, shines even brighter as the clock ticks on.

_Twirling, twirling, they dance away under the moonlight, the fated tower boring witness to their neverending love._

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sap.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
